sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Ruby (Marshy)
Star Ruby '''is a Gemsona made by SourP and owned by SIlk. Art is by LTT. Personality Star Ruby is an intellectual being who tends to get smart with people. She can get very arrogant in battle or when defending an important object. She is very unwary of irony, social ques, or how romantic relationships work, envisioning technology above all of those. Despite being a Ruby, she had shown intellect higher than most high-ranked Technicians, and thus serves as one. She has a dark sense of humor and prefers powerful beings over weaker ones. Likewise, she has no romantic interest in Sapphires due to a stereotype started during the Rebellion. Appearance see png Weapons & Abilities Star Ruby has the standard abilities of all Gems, including shapeshifting, fusing, etc. Fusions Star Ruby has never fused, but if she did: * If fused with a Sapphire, they would make a Star Garnet. * If fused with a Sapphire & an Amethyst, they would make an Asteriated Sugilite. * If fused with a Sapphire & a Pearl, they would be a Stardonyx. * If fused with a Sapphire, a Pearl, and an Amethyst, they would make an Asteriated Alexandrite. Unique Abilities * '''Stellarkinesis: '''Star Ruby can control stars. As a result, she can also shoot stars from her trumpet. * '''Pyrogenesis: '''When angered, flustered, or extremely embarrassed, Star Ruby can make the temperature warmer/hotter. Limb Enhancer Skills * '''Wall-walking: '''Using her leg enhancers, Star can walk on walls. * '''Plasma Shooting: '''Using her arm enhancers, Star can shoot plasma. * '''Flight: '''Using her finger enhancements, Star can fly. Relationships Yellow Diamond Her and Yellow Diamond are on good terms. Star Ruby respects Yellow Diamond more than anything, and was trusted with an old, unused Pearl...whom she later gave to Angelite. Peridot Despite her being a Peridot, Star Ruby cares about Peridot very much and would betray Homeworld for her. Star Ruby can be a pain, however; due to her not knowing how illness works, she gives Peridot vaccines for...everything, as well as attaching her arm to a bloodbag and giving her a machine to give her oxygen. Angelite Star Ruby cares about Angelite as much as Peridot, despite them being on opposing sides, and due to her large amount of power and her sweet personality, Star eve- Nick Hate. ''Hate. '''HATE!'' Trivia * She was given to me in a raffle. * Oddly, despite apparently being a "star" ruby and her Gem being cut en cabochon, she appears to have no star effect. * Ways to annoy her: ** Insult Homeworld ** Say she's not a "real" technician ** Make fun of her theories. ** Call science "fake". ** Remove her finger enhancements. ** Throw a frisbee at her. ** Call anything associated with water a "fish". ** Automatic doors. ** Mention her fear of having a fear. ** Call her a "Sapphire lover". ** Make her watch "Camp Pining Hearts" and "Crying Breakfast Friends". ** Disorganize things. Gemology Gemstone Information *"Star ruby" is used to refer to rubies affected by the asterism effect, which is caused by rutile and causes it to look like it has a star. * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. The red color of rubies is due to chromium impurities. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. ***This can apply to Star Ruby, since she can get irritated by many things people find normal, and has a passion to advance Homeworld and the caste/treatment of Rubies. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for leo. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface. Rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Category:Ocs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Corundum Category:Approved Characters Category:Silk's Characters Category:Rubies